Taste of Lips
by N-Yera48
Summary: Wonwoo belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi ciuman yang ia dapatkan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Semua ini karena makhluk abstrak nan tampan yang mulai mengusik hidupnya. SEVENTEEN/Meanie/Mingyu/Wonwoo/BL/AU/RnR


Jeon Wonwoo, itulah nama siswa yang sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan riang. Siswa yang berada pada tahun kedua di _Pledis High School_ itu mendapat pesan dari seorang senior untuk menemuinya di taman. Kenapa ia terlihat ceria? Tentu saja karena yang memanggilnya itu Yoo Ara, salah satu seniornya yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan keramahannya. Wonwoo menerka-nerka, "Apa yang ingin Ara _Noona_ katakan? Jangan-jangan ia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku?"

Wonwoo mulai membayangkan dirinya menjadi karakter utama pria dalam sebuah _shoujo manga_ dimana karakter utama wanita menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu. Ekspektasi yang sangat berlebihan.

Wonwoo menghampiri Yoo Ara yang berdiri membelakanginya di bawah sebuah pohon .

"Ara _Noona_." Panggil Wonwoo.

"Oh, Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Ada apa _Noona_ memanggilku kesini?" Wonwoo berdiri berhadapan dengan Yoo Ara.

Yoo Ara melangkah mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum lembut. "Wonwoo- _ya_ , sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

Wonwoo cengo. Ia tidak menyangka khayalannya benar-benar terjadi. 'Ara _Noona_ menyukaiku? Benarkah?'

Ditengah keterkejutan akan pengakuan Yoo Ara, Wonwoo kembali dikejutkan oleh Yoo Ara yang berjinjit mendekatinya. Ditengah pergerakan itu, sosok Yoo Ara yang semula berjinjit berubah menjadi lebih tinggi serta rambut hitam lurus panjangnya menjadi pendek berwarna keabu-abuan. Tak hanya itu, paras cantik Yoo Ara berganti menjadi paras seorang pria dengan seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Wonwoo membelalakkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Belum sempat ia mundur, telapak tangan sosok di depannya dengan cepat menangkup pipinya kemudian menarik wajahnya mendekati wajah sosok asing itu. Wonwoo panik, ingin rasanya ia berteriak namun suaranya tertahan di kerongkongannya. Tepat saat kedua bibir itu akan bertemu, suara yang sangat ingin Wonwoo keluarkan pun terdengar.

"T–Tid–TIDAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

 **Taste of Lips**

by

 **N-Yera48**

 **Main Cast(s) :**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

 **Other Cast(s) :**

Kwon Soon Young, Lee Ji Hoon

 **Pairing :**

Meanie a.k.a Mingyu x Wonwoo

slight!SoonHoon, mention!JunHao

 **Rate T** (idak aman) **/** dibacok/

 **Genre :**

Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary :**

Wonwoo belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi ciuman yang ia dapatkan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Semua ini karena makhluk abstrak nan tampan yang mulai mengusik hidupnya.

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

 **©N-Yera48**

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terengah-engah, pelipisnya dibasahi oleh keringat. Wonwoo mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang masih tidak beraturan. Jam di atas meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 06:30 am. Wonwoo kira ia tak akan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

'Apa-apaan.' Pikir Wonwoo.

Dalam mimpinya hampir saja ia di cium oleh seorang pria yang harus Wonwoo akui pria itu tinggi dan tampan. Bagi perempuan bermimpi di cium oleh pria tampan bisa dikatakan mimpi indah. Namun bagi Wonwoo? Jelas saja itu mimpi buruk.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan wajah pria tampan itu dari pikirannya. Wonwoo sejenak berpikir, siapa? Wonwoo rasa ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata. 'Ah! Sudahlah.' Wonwoo memilih untuk melupakan mimpi buruknya dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

.

Begitu memasuki halaman sekolah, Wonwoo mendapatkan kabar buruk. Yoo Ara, sang senior pujaan hati sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang katanya anak kuliahan. Wonwoo jadi patah hati terlebih lagi ia melihat sendiri saat sang senior diantar pacarnya ke sekolah. Mungkin ini maksud mimpi Wonwoo semalam. Di hatinya, Yoo Ara akan terganti menjadi sosok pria tampan seperti mimpi– Tunggu! Ada yang salah.

'Wonwoo, kau gila.' Umpat Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai, Wonwoo berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia tidak tahu saat ini apakah ia sedang patah hati atau kecewa. Apakah ia suka pada sang senior atau hanya sekedar mengaguminya. Wonwoo tidak tahu. "Hah~ Ya sudahlah." Wonwoo memilih untuk melupakan Yoo Ara.

Saat akan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 2, langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Matanya menangkap ada orang dibalik dinding dekat tangga. Sepertinya lebih dari satu orang. 'Sedang apa mereka?'

Wonwoo mendekat, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan di balik dinding sana. Wonwoo sempat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, namun segera ia bersikap seperti biasa. Mau tahu apa yang Wonwoo lihat? Dua orang siswa sedang berciuman. BERCIUMAN. Jangan lupa untuk menambahkan kata 'mesra' setelahnya.

"Ehem!" Wonwoo berani menginterupsi keduanya karena salah satu pelakunya adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

Yang diinterupsi akhirnya mengakhiri ciumannya. Siswa bertubuh mungil yang bersandar di dinding terlihat kelabakan tertangkap basah oleh Wonwoo. Wajahnya memerah. "Hoshi- _ya_ , a-aku ke kelas duluan." Siswa kelas sebelah itu segera mengambil tasnya yang terletak di samping kakinya dan berjalan cepat melewati Wonwoo.

"Eh! Woozi- _ya_! Tunggu dulu! Arghhh! Wonwoo! Kau mengacaukan ' _morning kiss_ '-ku!" Yang ditinggal pergi, Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya.

Wonwoo hanya membalas teriakan Soonyoung dengan seringaian. "Salah sendiri. Tidak tahu tempat dan waktu. Untung saja aku yang melihat. Coba kalau guru, habislah kalian berdua."

"Cih!" Soonyoung mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai dan berjalan menaiki tangga, diikuti Wonwoo yang masih tersenyum evil.

.

Jam istirahat. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas yang kebanyakan tujuannya adalah kantin. Wonwoo membereskan alat tulisnya sebelum keluar kelas.

"Wonwoo- _ya_! Ayo ke kantin!" Soonyoung menghampiri meja Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulanya memandang Soonyoung aneh. Tapi kemudian ia teringat kalau Soonyoung adalah tipe orang yang cepat berbaikan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya kesal bahkan beberapa menit sebelumnya. "Heum, baiklah."

Dalam perjalanan ke kantin, tentang bagaimana rasanya berciuman mulai memasuki pemikiran seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang-"

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , bukankah aku mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku Hoshi? Orang lain tidak boleh memanggilku Hoshi selain Woozi-ku tercinta. Tapi kau ku beri hak spesial sebagai teman akrabku."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan omongan Soonyoung. "Simpan saja hak spesialmu itu untuk Woozi-mu seorang."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memanggilku Hoshi. Oh? Kau ingin bertanya apa tadi?"

"Tidak jadi."

Soonyoung merangkul bahu Wonwoo, "Hei, jangan marah gitu. Ayolah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Wonwoo diam, sampai akhirnya ia pun bersuara "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman?"

Hening sejenak.

"Pffttt! Bwahahahahaha~"

Oke, terima kasih kepada Kwon Soonyoung yang telah menertawakannya. Wonwoo melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Soonyoung, merasa tersinggung ditertawakan.

"Haha, maaf. Bukan maksudku menertawakanmu, haha. Tapi pertanyaanmu sungguh lucu. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih sepolos ini, Wonwoo- _ya_." Soonyoung kembali merangkul bahu Wonwoo walau Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mau mencoba denganku?" Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal pada orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai teman akrabnya.

"Lupakan! Kau menyebalkan!"

Saat akan tiba di kantin, Wonwoo melihat Lee Jihoon a.k.a Woozi bersama dengan teman-temannya. "Jihoon- _ah_ , bawa kekasih menyebalkanmu ini!" Dan kemudian Wonwoo merubah haluannya dari kantin menuju ke toilet.

"Oh? Wonwoo- _ya_! Tidak jadi ke kantin?" Serta mengabaikan panggilan dari Kwon Soonyoung sang teman akrab menyebalkan.

.

Wonwoo menggerutu, ia kesal. Ia harus membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas akibat marah bercampur malu. 'Kwon Soonyoung sialan!'

Tepat saat Wonwoo membuka pintu toilet, pemandangan layaknya tadi pagi kembali memasuki penglihatannya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat dua orang siswa berciuman dan salah satunya adalah teman sekelasnya. Tanpa harus berdehem mereka sudah sadar untuk saling melepas diri.

"Eh? Wonwoo. Hehe."

"Tidak bisakah mencari tempat yang lebih privasi?" Dari pandangan menusuk itu, Jun sadar Wonwoo dalam mood yang buruk.

Jun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Oke, maaf." Kemudian segera menarik Minghao–sang adik kelas sekaligus sang partnernya itu– keluar dari toilet. Meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri. Toilet ini memang jarang dikunjungi siswa karena berada di pojok bangunan, tapi tidak seharusnya juga Jun dan Minghao melakukan itu disini. Kekesalan Wonwoo jadi bertambah karena pasangan China itu.

Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya, kemudian memandang wajahnya yang basah di cermin. Kenapa Wonwoo marah? Padahal ia tahu Soonyoung hanya bercanda. Salahnya sendiri menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin ia memang sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda. Wonwoo kembali membasuh wajahnya. Dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke cermin, Wonwoo dikejutkan dengan sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya, memandangnya dengan seringaian yang tak asing. Pria yang muncul dimimpinya semalam.

Wonwoo segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk sang pria dengan terkejut. "Kau!"

Belum sedetik Wonwoo berbalik, pria tersebut sudah mencengkram kerah seragamnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo ke dinding. Belum sempat Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan karena dihempas ke dinding yang keras, bibir Wonwoo telah dikunci dengan bibir sosok asing itu. Wonwoo yang panik berusaha memberontak. Namun karena dilanda kepanikan dan semua terjadi dengan tiba-tiba, kekuatan Wonwoo melemah. Wonwoo masih memberontak walau usahanya itu sia-sia. Di tengah pemberontakannya itu, Wonwoo melihat pria asing itu tidak menutup matanya, namun terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo. Mata itu menikam tajam mata Wonwoo yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Bibir itu semakin menuntut Wonwoo dengan agresif tanpa memberi ruang sedikitpun untuk Wonwoo bernapas.

Meski gemetar, tangan Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan tangan yang masih mencengkram kerah seragamnya. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Wonwoo mulai sesak, ia gagal mendapatkan oksigen. Mata Wonwoo perlahan menutup dan alam bawah sadarnya mulai mengambil alih. Wonwoo merasa ciuman itu terlepas dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu sang pria.

Sebuah bisikan terdengar samar di telinga Wonwoo– "Aku melanjutkan yang tidak jadi semalam. Bagaimana? Sekarang kau tahu rasanya berciuman, kan? Ini masih salah satu. Aku dengan senang hati akan mengenalkanmu dengan macam-macam rasa ciuman." –di akhiri dengan tiupan di telinganya.

Wonwoo tersentak, "Uhuk! Uhuk! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Wonwoo menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Wonwoo memengang lehernya yang terasa tercekat. Setelah pernapasannya berfungsi dengan baik, Wonwoo baru sadar ia dalam posisi terduduk. Sudah berapa lama ia disini?

Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih lemah akibat kejadian mengerikan tadi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, toilet sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pria asing berambut abu-abu dengan seringaian taringnya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat ketakutan menyergap Wonwoo. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Wonwoo bangkit dan menyeret langkah keluar dari toilet tersebut. Berjalan sejauh mungkin dari toilet itu. Di dalam toilet, dekat salah satu bilik, seorang pria transparan menyeringai melihat kepergian Wonwoo dan kemudian menghilang.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon kembali dari kantin menuju ke kelas. Saat berbelok di suatu koridor, mereka melihat Wonwoo berjalan dengan terengah-engah dan tangan bertumpu pada dinding koridor. Soonyoung segera menghampiri Wonwoo diikuti oleh Jihoon.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dan Jihoon sayu. "To-long aku."

Dan kesadaran Wonwoo pun menghilang.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya memasuki indra penglihatannya. Wonwoo menerawang sebentar langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih itu, hingga pada akhirnya ia tersentak. Wonwoo bangkit tiba-tiba membuat Soonyoung yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya kaget.

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar, Wonwoo. Bikin kaget saja bangun tiba-tiba begitu."

Wonwoo terlihat waspada dan pandangannya beredar ke sekeliling ruangan. "Kita di UKS, Wonwoo- _ya_ ~ Kau tidak lupa dengan dekorasi UKS sekolah kita, kan?"

Wonwoo mulai fokus. Helaan napas terdengar darinya. Soonyoung yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Wonwoo pingsan pun bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan tadi?"

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, "A-ada hantu di toilet pojok gedung, d-dan dia mencekikku."

Wonwoo memilih untuk sedikit berbohong. Ya, sedikit berbohong. Karena Wonwoo yakin sosok itu adalah hantu atau sejenisnya karena Wonwoo sempat melihat pakaian yang dipakai sang pria asing sangat berbeda dari seragam sekolahnya. Dan tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Soonyoung jika ia dicium ganas oleh hantu.

"Pffft! Hahaha. Wonwoo, kau mengigau?"

Lihat. Baru dibilang dicekik saja reaksi Soonyoung sudah begini. Apalagi sampai Wonwoo bilang ia dicium hantu.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG, KWON SOONYOUNG! ADA HANTU DI TOILET POJOK GEDUNG!"

Soonyoung langsung menghentikan tawanya. Jika Wonwoo sampai berteriak dengan ekspresi yang sarat ketakutan, Soonyoung seolah dipaksa untuk percaya. Dan keesokan harinya, gosip tentang adanya hantu di toilet pojok gedung beredar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian yang menimpa Wonwoo dan sudah seminggu pula tak ada seorang pun siswa yang berani menapakkan kaki di toilet pojok gedung. Sedikit demi sedikit Wonwoo bisa melupakan peristiwa mengerikan yang dialaminya itu. Ia teringat, sehari setelah berita tentang adanya hantu disana, Jun dan Minghao tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Mungkin mereka _shock_ hingga jatuh sakit karena sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Wonwoo, keduanya berada di toilet tersebut.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dialami Wonwoo. Mereka hanya tahu Wonwoo dicekik oleh hantu penunggu toilet pojok gedung sekolah. Dan Wonwoo sendiri percaya, selama ia tidak mendekati toilet itu ia tak akan mengalami insiden itu lagi.

Jam istirahat, Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Hei, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Soonyoung.

"Malas. Kau ajak saja Woozi-mu." Jawab Wonwoo tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Duluan ya." Soonyoung meninggalkan Wonwoo bersama dengan beberapa siswa yang juga enggan pergi ke kantin.

Wonwoo merasa matanya mulai memberat, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Wonwoo pun tertidur.

.

Wonwoo membuka perlahan matanya yang terasa silau. Ia berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon dan wajahnya diterpa sedikit cahaya matahari. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan menerka dimana ia sekarang.

'Ini kan taman belakang sekolah.' Wonwoo teringat, ia pernah kesini dan disini juga Yoo Ara sang senior pujaan menyatakan perasaannya. Wonwoo senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya, membuatnya bersandar pada batang pohon. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

'Bukankah saat Ara _Noona_ menyatakan perasaanya itu hanya mimpi? Dan seingatku tadi aku tidur di kelas bukan disini.' Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri kening Wonwoo. Ia segera membuka matanya kembali dan bersiap pergi dari taman ini.

Kejadian diluar perkiraan Wonwoo kembali terjadi. Sosok yang sebenarnya asing namun familiar di mata Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini secepat kilat menahan pergerakannya. Sebelah tangannya menekan batang pohon tepat di samping kepala Wonwoo dan tangan lainnya menahan bahu Wonwoo, membuatnya tetap bersandar pada pohon dengan posisi terduduk.

Wonwoo segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, mengantisipasi apa pun yang akan terjadi. Pria itu menyeringai, lagi.

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu?" Suara pertama yang berasal dari makhluk itu. "Kau takut? Tenang, aku tidak akan menciummu seperti saat itu dan aku juga bukan hantu seperti perkiraanmu kok."

'Tapi kau sudah melakukan hal buruk padaku!' Ingin Wonwoo berteriak seperti itu namun sulit sekali rasanya. Walau matanya memandang tajam pada sosok itu, tetap saja keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Hei, kau berkeringat." Tangan sang pria mencoba menghapus keringat di kening Wonwoo namun segera ditepis oleh tangan Wonwoo yang tidak menutup mulutnya. "Haha, kau memang menarik. Aku suka tatapan penuh intimidasimu."

"Ingatlah ini, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku, Kim Mingyu, mulai sekarang akan selalu mengikutimu. Baik saat kau sadar atau tidak. Kau boleh menganggapku hantu atau apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli."

Pria asing yang mengaku bernama Kim Mingyu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo yang menutup mulutnya. Wonwoo yang geram mendorong tangannya, bersiap meninju mulut menyebalkan itu. Pergerakan Wonwoo kalah cepat dari pergerakan Mingyu yang menghindar. Mingyu melayang cepat kebelakang menghindari pukulan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bangkit dan lari dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo berlari kencang menuju gedung sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah ia tertarik ke belakang. Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya namun mampu mengunci seluruh pergerakan Wonwoo, bahkan tangannya pun sulit untuk digerakkan. Tangan Mingyu yang lain mencengkram pipi Wonwoo.

"Lhephaskhan!" (Lepaskan!)

"Akhirnya kau bersuara juga. Ku kira kau tak bisa berbicara." Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meronta, "Lhephaskhan, brhengshek!" (Lepaskan, brengsek!)

"Coba saja sampai kau bisa."

Wonwoo terus berusaha melepaskan diri. 'Tidak adakah orang yang lewat? Ku mohon! SESEORANG!'

 **BRAK!**

Wonwoo tersentak.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , bangun! Kau kenapa sih. Gelisah begitu tidurnya. Sampai berkeringat segala."

Itu Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo sedang berada di kelas.

"Hoshi- _ya_! _Gomawo_! _Saranghae_!" Wonwoo bangkit dan memeluk Soonyoung erat.

Soonyoung heran dengan Wonwoo. 'Kenapa dia? Biasanya marah jika mejanya digebrak. Dan tumben sekali memanggilku Hoshi.'

Soonyoung cekikikan sendiri mengingat tingkah Wonwoo yang tidak biasa, sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang memandangnya berapi-api di pintu kelas.

"A?!" Soonyoung kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo.

"Woozi- _ya_! Tunggu! Kau salah paham! Woozi- _ya_!" Selamat mengejar Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung. Semangat!

.

.

Sejak mimpi yang sangat nyata itu, Wonwoo merasa dihantui oleh bayang-bayang pria bernama Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa diikuti makhluk tidak jelas seperti Mingyu? Menciumnya pula. Kalo Wonwoo ingat-ingat lagi, perjumpaan yang bisa dibilang nyata mereka pertama kali ya saat di toilet. Dan jaraknya dengan mimpi saat di kelas tepat seminggu dan terjadi saat jam istirahat. Ini tepat seminggu setelah ia mimpi, Wonwoo jadi was-was akan bertemu lagi dengan Kim Mingyu. Ia melirik jam tangannya, 10 menit lagi istirahat. Wonwoo berharap tidak bertemu Mingyu dengan cara yang aneh, tidak, Wonwoo berharap mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Jam istirahat.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , ayo ke kantin."

'Tumben Wonwoo yang ngajak duluan.'

"Ayo." Walau heran, Soonyoung tetap menerima ajakan Wonwoo tanpa bertanya apa pun.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Jihoon? Sudah baikan?"

"Sudah. Walau pun tiga hari ia tidak mau berbicara denganku."

"Maaf, ya."

"Tak apa kok."

Saat melewati ruang guru, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung heran mengapa banyak sekali siswa siswi yang berkumpul disana.

"Ada apa disana? Ayo kita lihat." Tanpa sempat menolak, Wonwoo sudah ditarik oleh Soonyoung menuju kerumunan siswa.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Soonyoung pada salah satu siswi.

"Ada siswa pindahan. Demi Titan yang menyerang umat manusia, dia tinggi dan tampan sekali!" Siswi itu heboh sendiri sampai bawa-bawa nama Titan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Kita ke kantin saja, disini terlalu ribut." Ajak Wonwoo.

"Sebentar, aku jadi penasaran siapa siswa pindahan itu sampai seheboh ini."

Pintu ruang guru terbuka,sang siswa pindahan keluar dari ruang tersebut. Para siswi menahan pekikan melihat ketampanan sang siswa. Para siswa siswi itu seakan memberi jalan untuk dilewatinya, siswa tersebut berjalan menuju Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa rahangnya jatuh dan matanya akan menggelinding keluar dari tempatnya. Siswa dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi taring dan rambut hitam kecoklatan itu berdiri tepat di depan Wonwoo. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu. Mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini." Tangannya terulur ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih terdiam, memperhatikan seringaian yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Dan saat itu juga Wonwoo merasa dirinya tidak lagi berpijak pada tanah. Ia seakan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Apa ini? APA?! /jambak rambut/ Bukannya buat laporan dan nyari jurnal untuk seminar malah ngetik fanfic. /mahasiswa macam apa saya/ Salahkan moment Meanie di konser SEVENTEEN yang terus mengerayangi pikiran saya beberapa hari ini sehingga membuat saya ngebet pen ngetik fanfic ini. Adakah yang membacanya? Adakah yang ingin ini tetap berlanjut? /woy!

Ada yang penasaran sebenarnya Mingyu itu apa? Yang pasti bukan hantu atau vampir ya. Btw, judul dan summary-nya kok serasa ga ada hubungannya sama isi fanficnya ya? /dorr!

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review ya~^^

.

.

.

p.s. Untuk pembaca Don't Know Why, Maafkan saya karena belum update. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga ini dalam masa kritis. Tapi udah dalam pengerjaan. Kalo udah siap akan langsung di post kok. /dikeroyok rame-rame/


End file.
